Irresistible
by k-pixy
Summary: After a long, hard breakup, Brooke Davis decides to treat herself and go on a two-week cruise. But to her dismay she realizes that it's a cruise for couples only. Thankfully she's not the only one who made the mistake. Read to find out more. Brucas... Mature
1. chapter one

Hell can mean different things for different people. And Brooke Davis had found hers.

Everyone was so sickeningly happy and in love. Brooke thought as she got onto the boat, and put her bags in her luxurious room. Once settled in Brooke took a stroll around the deck to take in the breathtaking sights.

As she looks around her, everyone seems to be in couples and everywhere she looked, lovebirds spending time together. Brooke groaned miserably, realizing that she'll be spending two weeks on a romantic cruise alone.

"Fuck my life." Brooke murmured as she read over the brochure again and wanted to slap herself for not noticing that this cruise liner was indeed a romantic getaway instead of just a getaway.

'Onboard Romance: What could be more romantic than a night at "Movies Under the Stars," reclining on padded loungers while snuggled under wool tartan blankets on the pool deck? Or for quiet tete-a-tetes with your sweetie, try Adagio, a lovely and private top-deck lounge. During the day, we love The Sanctuary, a (mostly) shaded retreat, complete with waiter service, spa menu and massage services (a couples' massage is available).

Dinner for Two: Open-seating (as well as traditional) dining is available. But the most romantic option is the Ultimate Balcony Dining dinner experience. For an extra fee, cruisers are treated to a lobster dinner with Champagne and course-by-course service. (Or have a romantic breakfast in your cabin with the line's Balcony Breakfast option.) Only caveat: Your cabin must have a balcony. We also love the ships' specialty restaurants. Request a banquette at Crown Grill, a steak and seafood restaurant with an open grill; indulge in a multicourse meal at the Italian Sabatini's; or share dishes with your sweetie at Share by Curtis Stone or The Salty Dog Gastropub. For a more casual option, try Vines, a wine and sushi bar. If chocolate is your aphrodisiac of choice, be sure to try the onboard cocktails and desserts created by master chocolatier Norman Love.'

She leaned on the railing, feeling bamboozled. Sighing she looked to her left and noticed a hard bodied blonde with brooding good looks.

He was very attractive. And alone.

Noticing that she was looking, he walks up to her, and she instantly spots his bare ring finger. No tan line. So it seems that Mr. Gorgeous is single, too. Maybe this cruise won't be so bad after all.

"Hi…you seem a little lonely." he said with a stunning smile.

Brooke allowed her gaze to do a thorough once over over his six foot frame. She smiled once her eyes settled on his handsome face. "So do you."

"Where's your boyfriend?"

Brooke chuckled, "No boyfriend. I'm all alone. On a couples retreat."

"Thank God!" he said with a relieved chuckle. "I thought I was the only one without someone. I'm Lucas Scott." he said as he held out his hand.

Her small hand fitted in his, their eyes making contact with each other. Her head was slightly spinning at the touch of his hand and her heart sped up a bit but she played it cool, like he hadn't singlehandedly just upended her universe by a simple handshake.

Licking her chapped lips she removed her hand from his. Brooke looked at him with a small smirk. "Brooke Davis."

"Brooke Davis…" he tested out with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

Lucas had never seen someone as beautiful as the woman before him. She had the most unique raspy voice that both intrigued and surprised him.

"Ditto." she said with a dimpled smile. "So how did you get suckered into this suckfest?" she asked as they walked the deck.

Lucas chuckled, "Well my idiot brother and his well meaning wife Haley decided that I needed a break to get inspired."

Brooke kinked her eyebrows with curiosity, "Inspired?"

"I'm a romance novelist. They thought that being around all these couples will get the juices flowing for my next novel. Hell at this point I'm closer to writing a murder mystery than anything else." he said jokingly. "What about you? What brings you here to this suckfest?"

Brooke sighed. "I just got through with a terrible breakup with my ex and I thought that this was a regular cruise liner. So I booked it thinking that I would have a great time but all I see is—"

"A sea of happy couples?" he asked with understanding.

"Yeah exactly. Don't get me wrong I still believe in happily ever after but not when it's thrust in my face after a hard break up."

Lucas lead her to the sitting area and asked, "I don't mean to be nosy but what happened between you and the guy?"

Brooke paused then answered with a tight smile, "It's a long two weeks ahead Mr. Scott…right now I'm not ready to rehash all of that. Maybe someday."

Lucas nodded his head. "Fair enough."

The two chatted for hours and it was honestly one of the best conversations that she had in a long time. She knew that he had tried to bring up her breakup again but overall he was nice, smart and funny.

Lucas thoughtfully walked her to her room and they noticed that there were a few eyes on them. Lucas kissed her forehead and bid her goodnight. By the time she went to bed she had thoughts of Lucas swarming in her head which was a welcomed first.

Her cellphone rang and she side eyes it, debating whether or not to answer it. She answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey bitch how's the trip so far?"

Brooke gnawed on her lip and debated whether or not to tell her longtime friend about Lucas. But she ended up revealing it anyway after telling her about the couples only theme of the ship.

"You like him." She stated with a smirk.

Brooke waved off her statement. "I just met the guy! Besides what in the world gave you that idea?"

"Besides the fact that you practically purred his name—"

"What—no I did not—"

"Yes you did." she said readily, liking that her best friend was taking an interest in someone. "I'm glad that you've taken an interest in someone. I was starting to worry about you."

Brooke arched a thin brow at her friend of ten years—not that she could see it anyway, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean that you haven't even glanced at a man since Felix—"

"Please don't—" She said as her whole demeanor changed at the mere mention of his name. "I'd prefer to leave him where he is. In my past."

Felix had been Brooke's high school sweetheart and longtime boyfriend of eight years. Felix had been charismatic, good looking and witty. She had been crazy about him, so much so that she had moved away from her friends and family to follow him and his dreams to Washington so that he could be all that he could be—a high profile District Attorney once accepted into his dream college of Washington State University.

While Felix went to WSU in Pullman to study law, Brooke had declined many offers across the country to attend University of Washington in Seattle to study fashion design and business. The four hour drive had put a strain on their relationship but Brooke was determined to keep their romance alive. As shy as Brooke was she would remind herself that Felix was the man of her dreams, and that she would do all she could to keep him.

They would Skype each other after their studies were done or if they were stuck on their assignments and would take the edge off. At those times she would strip down to her underwear while he watched with hungry eyes and they would play the adult version of Truth or Dare.

After graduation they were finally able to move out of Washington and live together in New York where he was picked up as an intern at one of the biggest law firm in the country. While Felix was climbing the ladder of success Brooke went on to intern at Kismet a small start in the mail room. Within months Felix had went from intern to attorney taking on cases that intrigued him while Brooke climbed her own ladder of success going from mail girl to designing for the line.

One day Brooke came back to their apartment to find clothes littering the living room floor towards the hallway. She followed the trail until she came just outside the bedroom they shared. Her hand halted above the doorknob as she heard heavy panting and quiet moans just outside. Brooke's heart began its slow descent into heartbreak. Too distraught she turned and walked away, her dreams of being with him forever dashed.

Brooke left her promise ring on the counter and hadn't been back since.

"Well it's true. You haven't showed one bit of interest in anyone else." Rachel said with a smirk, successfully breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Rachel—I just met the man a few hours ago! Who knows if anything will happen between us—" She said slowly enough for her to comprehend.

"Brooke as your best friend you should know that I know when you're lying to me. And sweetheart you are lying to me."

She waved it off. "I don't—"

"You do—"

"Ugh!" She said in frustration, wanting to through her hands up. "I can not deal with you today Rachel! I'm supposed to enjoy my time away from everything and here you are bringing up my ex to me and suggesting that I like a total stranger."

Rachel chuckled. "Brooke…there's nothing wrong being attracted to someone in fact I really think you should go for Chase—"

"I work with him!"

"So?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Ever heard of sexual harassment?"

"Psst there's no such thing." She mock whispered.

Brooke snorted then said, "You obviously hadn't read through the terms and conditions when you were hired."

"No I did not. Besides there is no one remotely attractive to me at the workplace. So no risk of me falling prey to that rule. And haven't you ever heard rules were made to be broken?"

"Okay I gotta go talk to you tomorrow slut!" Brooke said with a tender smile.

"Bye slutwhore." with that the two hung up.


	2. chapter two

Brooke was in heaven. A heaven with pillow-top mattresses, Jacquard-woven cotton bed linens and fluffy duvets, that made her inspired to snuggle in bed a bit longer. She sighed and did just that.

An hour or two later she took a drink from her glass on the deck, wondering when was the last time she was allowed to sleep in and then relax.

"Too long…" she murmured as she took another sip of her mimosa.

"What's been too long?" a voice asked behind her.

A bright smile grew at the sight of Lucas. He was wearing an ugly vacation shirt that he somehow pulled off and khaki shorts with flip flops.

"Being able to relax. What brings you out here?"

Lucas shrugged, "Same as you. I wanted to see you again."

His blue eyes raked over her sexy athletic form in a revealing red bathing suit and hid a groan of appreciation. Obviously red was Brooke Davis color.

Brooke guffawed, butterflies fluttering in her belly. "Really? What makes you think that I came out here for you?"

He placed a hand over his heart, "Don't wound my fragile ego here. I have to believe that the only beautiful woman on this ship has the hots for me."

Brooke sighed, "Believe what you want."

Lucas sat beside her and handed her a book. "I want you to read this. It's a page turner believe me."

"Hmm This Little Game We Play by Lucas Scott." she turned it over and saw his picture as well as his biography on the back of it.

Brooke arched a brow, "And what's in it for me?"

"Whatever you want. As long as it's reasonable."

Brooke smirked, "Okay I will read this. And I will think of something when I'm done reading it."

He grinned at her, "I look forward to it. And please don't hesitate to tell me what you think of the book."

"Don't worry I will." Brooke smiled.

Lucas got to his feet, "I will see you around. By the way make sure you're safely in your suite before you start reading that."

Brooke didn't wait, and quickly found herself engrossed in his words that is until she reached page 239 where the hero is engaged in a heated foreplay scene with the heroine. She started fanning herself and closed the book.

Maybe he'd been right to advise her to wait until she got to her suite. That scene was hot.

When she looked around she saw that the taken men were looking directly at her. Wondering what they were looking at Brooke glanced at herself and noticed that her nipples were giving everyone a eager salute through her bathing suit.

"Okay… gotta find Lucas!" she hissed, super aroused by what she read but then she stopped. She didn't know much about Lucas to try to ease this fire in her veins.

Taking a deep breath she hurried back to her suite with the book tucked safely in her arm.

-x-

Lucas smiled knowing that she would particularly like that novel since it was his most successful and erotic one of the entire series. He didn't know why he had felt the need for her to read anything of his works but he did and it's done now.

Lucas wanted to see her reaction but then again maybe it was better this way. Build up the anticipation. True he didn't really know for sure that she was interested in him in that way but he had a distinct feeling that she was.

He hoped that he hadn't misjudged the eyefucking thing she did to him yesterday. The kind of stare that she was imagining what he looked like naked and in which positions they could explore together.

He knew he did that to her. Repeatedly.

His cell phone rang while he continued picturing Brooke on numerous surfaces of this luxurious room. Snapping out of it on the third ring Lucas picked up.

"Hello?"

"I want you to be my Claire Jones… call me if you want the same. Smooth move on putting your number in your book." a distinctly sexy and raspy voice embraced his ear.

Lucas smiled, "I thought you'd enjoy that. So do you want to be my Claire Jones and I'll be your John Whittle?"

"Gee I don't know…John gives it to Claire pretty good. Four outstanding orgasms. Are you sure that you can do that with me?"

Lucas licked his lips, "Oh I'm positive that I can. In fact if you let me I could come prove it to you right now."

She chuckled and he swore it was like sex. "I have a rule. No sex for two weeks."

"Oh come on that's how long this trip lasts!" he then passed and said, "Well since you're on vacation can't you just cut it down to a few days or hours?"

Brooke didn't know what to say to that. He had a great point. They wouldn't be on this voyage forever and truthfully it's been a long time since she'd had anyone between her legs. In the scheme of things two weeks was forever.

"Remember that thing I wanted you to do with me?"

"Ah the infamous thing… you thought of it?"

Brooke bit her lip. "No you did. Come to my room in an hour." she then hung up the phone.

Lucas chuckled with a bit of triumph. "See you soon.

-x-

She carried her drink with her, following his lead. He toed off his shoes and put his feet in the pool, watching her as she did the same. She sat next to him and sighed, warmth spreading over her body as they talked. He had quite a sense of humor and was so damn luscious that she forgot all about Felix and her two week rule.

She then stood to her feet, and looked around, seeing no one was around she said, "C'mon!"

His a thin green brow shot up, "Where are we headed–" Then shut up completely as he watched her take off her top, baring her breasts to his eager eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know about you but I'm hot!" she said, taking off her jeans, revealing her black silk thongs.

"You sure are!"

She chuckled, "Thanks… but I'm referring to the climate out here." She said, shimmying out of her bikini bottoms then added, "It's hot and I always wanted to go skinny-dipping. Why not tonight?"

"Why not indeed!" he said, taking off his clothes as fast as possible.

She laughed and jumped in, enjoying the coolness of the water against her naked skin. She breathed in and simply swam until she bumped into a hard body. She stopped swimming and stood in the pool, facing him, looking in his warm brown eyes.

"You're so damn beautiful." At her blush he continued, "You are! You're gorgeous, bodacious and simply…"

"What?"

"Amazing. I like the fact that you say whatever's on your mind. It's refreshing because girls usually play games."

"I'm not like that." She then laughed, "And my mind right now is unfiltered and very dirty. Thanks to your book."

"Really? What's on your mind now?"

She smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Why don't I show you?"

Just as she was about to kiss him someone cleared their throat ruining the moment. She closed her eyes and fought the swift embarrassment that overcame her.

"Fuck…" Lucas swore vividly.

"Now for the last time, get out the damn pool!"

"Fine! Turn around! Both of you." she rolled her eyes as she said that, pulling away from Lucas.

She got out first, displaying her perfectly fit yet voluptuous body to the two men. If she wasn't so pissed at the lifeguard she would've thoroughly enjoyed the hungry look on Lucas's handsome face. She decided to be wicked and dressed slowly, allowing them to look their leisure, caressing her body every now and then, doing a reverse striptease.

Lucas tried to respect her wishes and not look but his eyes disobeyed his mind's command, caressing her wet bountiful curves, watching her as she got out the pool looking incredible, like a sexual goddess. The cool air combined with the water pebbled her pale nipples into taut points. He became painfully hard at the sight of her nakedness. Lucas continued to watch her, completely forgetting Charlie or whatever his name was as she walked over to her pile of clothes and bent over, showcasing her lovely pink pussy and bountiful ass. Lucas watched her dress slowly caressing herself as she did so. He felt even more aroused than before, imagining her undressing instead. Once finished she placed her hands on her hips.

"Better?" she asked, looking very sexy in her clothes as she did out of them.

He gulped, "Not really but considering our company yes."

Brooke grabbed his hand and led him back to her room. "You're hands down the sexiest woman that I ever laid eyes on." He admitted while eyeing her lips.

"Ditto." She whispered, obviously feeling the same pull he's feeling.

Lucas looked at her and laughed.

Her pretty eyes widened and she started stuttering, "I-I meant that you're sexy too."

She couldn't believe that she was about to have sex with a complete stranger. A complete sexy stranger.

Brooke moaned softly as he began kissing on her neck slowly while holding her hips. "Stop you're distracting me!"

"Then hurry the fuck up." He said as he smacked her ass mildly.

She fumbled with the key until finally she was inside the lavish room. As soon as they entered the room Lucas pushed her gently against the wall and kissed her thoroughly.

Brooke was on cloud nine as he kissed her sensuously, making sure to taste every crevice of her mouth. While Lucas discovered her mouth he hoisted her up as if she weighed nothing, gripping the curves of her ass cheeks.

"Do you know how much I wanted to kiss you when you came up to me yesterday?" He said while sitting her on the closest surface--which was the dresser. He was now in between her splayed thighs, his hands going on a journey to her upper thighs starting from her legs.

Brooke bit her lip in pleasure then admitted, "I wanted to fuck you on sight."

He grinned, "Pretty much my first thoughts."

Brooke moaned lowly as his fingers began playing with her bikini bottoms, "Good that we're on the same page then."


	3. chapter three

"Do you know how much I wanted to kiss you when you came up to me yesterday?" He said while sitting her on the closest surface--which was the dresser. He was now in between her splayed thighs, his hands going on a journey to her upper thighs starting from her legs.

Brooke bit her lip in pleasure then admitted, "I wanted to fuck you on sight."

He grinned, "Pretty much my first thoughts."

Brooke moaned lowly as his fingers began playing with her bikini bottoms, "Good that we're on the same page then."

Lucas then stripped away the see through zebra cover up dress, leaving Brooke in her skimpy black and white bikini. "That we are..."

They kissed hungrily, her hands far from idle. They massaged his strong chest, abs, arms and then started making the journey all over again.

Lucas groaned, his cock going from half-mast to full blown erection. He pushed her back gently, kissing her sexy creamy supple flesh along the way. "You're so damn sexy..."

"So are you..." Brooke moaned as he suckled her through her bikini top, "Mmm, that feels so fucking good..."

He unhooked her top and revealed her beautiful breasts tipped with luscious pink nipples. He tongued her stiffened peaks, making her arch into his mouth.

"Ooh yes!" She moaned as he expertly sucked on her nipples.

His hands went on to her hip and to the ties of the bottom. In no time he had her naked and writhing in ecstatic pleasure.

Lucas found her wet center, his fingers caressing her with expertise. Brooke gasped and moaned loudly when his fingers touched her clitoris.

"Lucas..." She moaned, her hands grasping the edge of the table as her head snapped forward.

Lucas was now suckling on the hard pearl between her thighs, licking every now and then.

Brooke felt her body winding and tightening until she came hard, her juices flowing in his awaiting mouth. Brooke held his hair in her hands as she shuddered, still riding his tongue, not wanting to stop.

"Damn you're so tasty..." He rasped, licking every drop she had to give.

She was still trembling when he stood to his feet and stripped off his swimming shorts and revealed his huge hard cock, saluting her proudly.

Brooke's eyes grew at the sight, "My God... Are you sure you can fit?"

He chuckled and brought her to the very edge, their sexes meeting. "Oh yeah I can fit..."

She moaned as he rubbed his dick against her clit, stimulating her. He kissed her and without warning entered her.

She scratched his shoulders in pleasured pain and cried out. He was huge and it had been a long while for her. He looked at her and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Mmhmm..." She gritted out, glad that he wasn't moving quite yet.

"Let me know when you're comfortable. Alright?"

She nodded her head then moved a bit, the movement sending untold amounts of ecstasy. "Oooh you can move now...I can handle it."

Lucas pulled back until he was almost out of her then thrust back in, he repeated the process until he created a rhythm that had them both crying out in pleasured ecstasy.

"YES GOD, Lucas!!! FUCK ME MORE!!!" She screamed as he changed the tempo to a quicker pace as well as the angle, thrusting deeper inside of her body.

"YOU WANT MORE?!" He shouted back, giving her what she asked for, her legs now thrown over his arms as he pumped his cock like a piston inside her.

"AHHH YES! FUCK ME LUCAS! FUCK ME!" Brooke screamed, feeling herself winding up for another orgasm. This one promised to be huge. "I'M CUMMING!!! AHHHHHH!!!"

Brooke shook with the intensity of her backbreaking toe-curling orgasm. She was overwhelmed by him and he was still working her body, making her have yet another one.

Lucas pulled out of her then rolled her onto her stomach and went back to it. He bit his lip as he watched himself fuck her ruthlessly, her ass taking his punishing thrusts by jiggling enticingly.

"Damn Brooke...your pussy so fucking good I don't want to ever leave... Shit!" He grunted, winding his hips to hit every critical spot.

Brooke was delirious from three mind bending climaxes and was working on a fourth when suddenly he gripped her hips and pounded her like never before...then she came again but this time he shuddered above her as he shot load after load of his hot cum inside her. He pulled out and came a little on her ass, marking her in some primitive way.

"I might be addicted..." He said exhaustedly, looking down on his handy work.

She looked over at him then admitted softly, "I might be too..."

-x-

Brooke was dancing by her lonesome.

Lucas watched her dance to the rhythms of the music, her body swaying enticingly as the band went faster and faster, so did she.

Lucas bit his lip as his loins stirred at the way her hips grinded to the music making him think of their passionate sex earlier. He then smoothly came up behind her so that she was grinding on him, his hands smoothing down her luscious body.

Brooke knew her mystery dancer by the feel of his hands on her, the way he caressed her... After all he had spent hours worshipping her body with those hands and his gifted lips... among other gifted things...

Brooke closed her eyes and gave herself over to the dance, their hips moving in perfect sync.

His lips skimmed over the shell of her ear causing her to shudder in response, her nipples hardening instantly from arousal.

The music ended and he led her from the dance floor and over to the hot tub at the rear of the ship. Brooke stepped into the steamy water and settled in next to him. Lucas pulled her in front of him and began touching her.

Lust overruled her mind, throwing out decency and shyness to the wolves. His hands was caressing her sides, skimming over her breasts while nibbling on her neck.

Brooke stifled a moan when his fingers began toying with her sex through the fabric of her bikini. Her head fell back on his shoulder while he drove her insane with sure and confident strokes to her clitoris, stimulating her thoroughly.

The fact that they were in public didn't damper her pleasure whatsoever, instead she writhed against him, her ass was now stimulating him just as his fingers were doing to her. The two didn't give a damn who was watching them, their only focus was on each other.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me Brooke?"

"Mmm probably the same thing you do to me..." She moaned softly, his fingers now in her bikini bottoms. Then all of a sudden his fingers were gone, leaving her feeling bereft and gyped.

"Hey, there! We're Julian and Alex Baker…" Alex said while getting in the water.

"Uh I'm Brooke and this is my husband Lucas." She replied, unable to help feeling a bit angry with them for showing up. Regardless of the fact that he was doing those things to her in public.

"Mmhmm. I seen y'all on the dance floor-getting all freak-nasty on each other." Alex said with a sly smile. "You guys must be newlyweds. We could tell because you guys exude chemistry."

Brooke nodded with a taut smile.

Brooke blushed as soon as they entered the hot tub. She blushed because he set back in, his fingers toying with her clit. This time he didn't stop, building her up higher and higher until she came hard, spasming slightly.

Brooke looked at him with fresh lust in her hazel eyes and said, "Sorry guys but I have some unfinished business that I need to take care of. Excuse us." She then grabbed his extraordinary hand and exited the hot tub.

Within moments Brooke was against the wall in a darkened corner moaning in pure ecstasy as Lucas's body worked hers expertly while thrusting his hard cock inside her hungry pussy. Her mouth hung open as he fucked her hard and deep while his large hands gripped her hips.

"Oh shit..." Lucas groaned deeply into her neck as he fucked her mindlessly.

Brooke turned his head until their mouths were locked salaciously. Brooke raked her nails over his muscular back as her climax overtook her suddenly, her walls gripping him tighter and tighter.

"Shit!!!" She broke the kiss and silently screamed while she trembled as her orgasm broke the Richter scale.

Lucas continued to fuck her roughly, his strokes hitting her G Spot strengthening her climax. "Oooh yes... Lucas!"

Lucas suddenly pulled out of her and had her bent over. Without warning he rammed into her causing her to scream again. He gripped her hip, smacking her ass soundly while vigorously riding her. He gritted his teeth as he revealed his lustful nature, showing no mercy until he pulled out and came hard on her trembling ass, his cum lashing over her in hot streams.

"Fuck woman..." He groaned deeply, his legs feeling a bit shaky after his overwhelming orgasm.

"Mercy... Mmm..." She moaned lightly, her mouth dry while her eyes remained closed. "Lucas, boy you are lethal." She purred in satisfaction as she looked over at him, his sexy body covered in sweat.

Lucas cleaned her body of his cum with his shirt, already missing the mark he made on her.

"Should we go back to the party?" Brooke whispered with a sly smile.

Lucas laughed exuberantly then asked, "What do you think?"


	4. Chapter four

The couple enjoyed every single day of the trip. A weeklong Barcelona to Monte Carlo, with playtime in Ibiza and St. Tropez. The two had a ball, experiencing the beauty of Barcelona.

Brooke took in the breathtaking views at every turn of the indented coastline competed relentlessly for her attention. The landscape covered with beautiful mimosa, palm, and gum trees. They discovered, in the heart of the Maure Forest, the charming village of Bormes Les Mimosas - an authentic medieval Provençal village renowned as one of the most attractive and flower-filled towns in all of France. Bormes les Mimosas perches on a hill at the entrance to the Dom Forest. A winning combination of benign climate, fabulous panoramas and flowery charm has attracted many artists, painters, sculptors and craftspeople to the village. Some of the streets are so steep they're referred to as rompi-cou, or neck-breakers.

They joined their guide on a 60-minute walking tour through the narrow bougainvillea-bedecked streets, followed by an hour for shopping, Brooke's insistence.

Being the shopaholic she was she found a charming clothing shop that had the most adorable shoes imaginable. "Ooh those are so cute!" She exclaimed referring to the bejeweled fuchsia pink pumps.

"How much for these sir?" She asked in perfect Italian, still eying the pumps.

"For a gorgeous girl like you I'll let it go for 50." The merchant said with a charming smile.

Once the transaction was over Lucas made sure to put his arms around her, staking his claim.

"Was that so hard?" She asked with a pleased grin.

"I didn't like how that man looked at you." He snarled as they continued on.

"Lucas Scott are you you trying to tell me you were jealous?"

His beautiful eyes met hers, "Undeniably."

She smirked and allowed him to lead her down the street.

After her shopping spree the couple found themselves in a real French café and was eating genuine French food. Lucas was more refined in public than when he was in private. Normally he would pig out with no regards to whoever was around him.

But right now in the most romantic yet relaxing atmosphere he'd ever been in lunch at a café was smooth. They had an hour before returning to the pier. So they relaxed there.

Lucas smiled in wonder, watching the sun turn her hazel eyes to the color of warm honey. "You're very beautiful."

"Beauty's only skin deep."

"No not just outwardly. You're beautiful inside as well. As we were taking in the sights of the city I noticed that you have a certain amount of enthusiasm for life. I want to get to know you Brooke."

"I'm an open book. Ask me anything that you want."

"Okay… If you didn't have to sleep, what would you do with the extra time?"

Brooke chuckled, "Besides sex? Let's see…I would take a long run. Nothing clears your head better than a good run."

"What's your favorite piece of clothing you own / owned?"

"Hmm…favorite piece of clothing…I actually designed this really cute dress for my friend Haley but it wasn't her style so I ended up keeping it for myself."

"What hobby would you get into if time and money weren't an issue?"

Brooke smiled, "Easy I live it now. I love clothes and how the right outfit can make you feel empowered or sensual or giddy. It may sound superficial but it's my passion. I love giving people that feeling."

"What fictional place would you most like to go?"

Brooke tapped her chin, "Hmm…this may sound completely dorky but I would love to go to Rivendell."

"Rivendell?"

"Yeah Rivendell is an Elven realm in Middle-earth, a fictional world created by J. R. R. Tolkien. You know Lord of the rings? They had an army of gorgeously hot blondes so I wouldn't mind being there at all."

Lucas laughed a little, "Yeah that was dorky but cute. What job would you be terrible at?"

"Um I would have to say a musician. I can not carry a tune at all." she then paused, "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"I'm an open book as well. Hit me with your best shot."

Brooke smirked, "Okay then. What are some small things that make your day better?"

"Well it may seem simple but I like jogging. Just as you said it clears the mind and you can focus on what needs to be done. If I don't my whole day is crap."

"Who's your go to band or artist when you can't decide on something to listen to?"

"Good question. I love listening to Nickleback. Can't go wrong."

"What age do you wish you could permanently be?"

"30. You're not too old but you're not young anymore either. Thirty is the age where you should have learned from most of your mistakes and still have room to grow."

"What TV show or movie do you refuse to watch?"

Lucas shrugged, "Only TV I watch is sports. So I can't really answer that question." he then looked at his watch and winced, "It's time to go. If you want we can continue the Q and A in your suite?"

"Alright deal."

-x-

Lucas groaned while sliding deeper inside of her hungry sheath while the heated water of the shower pounded over their soapy bodies.

Brooke had suggested that they bathe each other and as he was bathing her lusciously curvy body his erection made its presence known. This is the reason he had her pressed against the slippery wall and was slow stroking her tight heat.

"Oooh Lucas...Ahhhhhh...I'm cumming baby!" She cries out as she clutches his boulder-like shoulders. Just as she made that proclamation she bit down hard on his shoulder and came so hard that she saw stars.

Lucas was right behind her, his cum shooting off like a rocket. He came so much that it was trickling down her thighs.

"Damn...how the fuck does it keep getting better?" He panted as he set her back on her feet.

"I don't even know. But I love this..." She says with a sigh.

"What else you love baby?" He asked bringing her plump ass against his groin.

Brooke sighed as he slid right back inside, "I don't love you..."

"Seriously?!"

"Do you love me?" She asked him with an eyebrow cocked. "Do you?"

Backfired... He hesitated but then admitted, "I actually do. I loved you when I first saw your beautiful face."

"I had no idea."

"It's okay. I can't force you to feel something deeper for me if it's not there."

Brooke turned off the water then turned around to face him. "Its there Lucas. I just don't know how deep it goes. I mean there has to be a reason why I cannot stop thinking about you. The same reason for why I see your face in my dreams...The same reason why I miss you when you're not around me…"

He was relieved to hear those words—so much so that when he kissed her she was overwhelmed with feeling.

"Damn Lucas." Brooke sighed as she looked into his amazing blue eyes.

Giving her one last kiss he learned his forehead against hers saying, "This is crazy. I don't usually fall so fast. We should get out of here before we wrinkle up."

"You're right."

Lucas thoroughly dried her body as well as himself before exiting the bathroom with her in his arms. "So back to the questions…" he said as he settled her in her bed. "What did you think you would grow out of but haven't?"

"Doubting myself. I do have great instincts but I always second guess them when I should trust them."

Lucas looked at her and asked, "What did your instincts say about me?"

"That I shouldn't hold back. To make an exception."

"I like that. In what situation or place would you feel the most out of place in?"

"Ooh toughie. Um, I would say at a science convention or in a Comic book convention." She then sat up and grinned, "My turn to ask some questions. What's the dumbest thing you've done that actually turned out pretty well?"

"This trip. Because I got to meet this amazing woman that I can't get enough of." he said as he pulled her squealing form beneath him.

"I'm not done!" she said laughingly.

Lucas groaned then laughed, "Oh alright. Continue."

Brooke grinned and asked, "What is something you will NEVER do again?"

He laughed, "Take any of my brother Nathan's dares."

"What do you spend the most time thinking about?"

He looked thoughtful then answered assuredly, "Basketball. What it used to mean to me. I miss it every day."

"Why do you miss it?"

"Because I can't play anymore. I have a heart condition that limits my abilities."

Brooke placed her hand on his bare shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"No you're good it's just that that is something that I miss."

"What are some of the events in your life that made you who you are?"

"I would say meeting my real family. You see I was adopted and I found out my freshman year in highschool. Thing is I used to see my birth parents all the time and never knew. I was on the basketball team with my brother. One day I had gotten really sick and needed a blood transfusion. Desperate my adoptive mother begged Dan and Deb Scott to get their blood tested to spare my life. Dan didn't want to but Nathan did and turns out he was a match so I'm alive because of him. Dan taught me what not to be."

"Wow…you've gone through so much."

"I did and survived."

Brooke smiled and kissed him, "Yes you have. I'm really glad that I met you Lucas."

"Ditto…"

"Why are you still single? You're an amazing guy…and good looking…successful…why hasn't anyone snatched you up yet?"

He sighed then took a healthy sip of his warm champagne. "I spent the last almost 10 years of my life in a bad off and on relationship with my highschool sweetheart Peyton...since I've started dating again all I find are women that either want me only for the physical relationship or my money…makes me wonder if anyone cares about having true love, trust, and a committed relationship anymore...and to be completely honest with you I feel like giving up."

Brooke reached over and held his hand comfortingly. "In life we are all searching for love from that special someone it's finding that person is the problem. It's a case of trial and error if that one person is out there you will find her."

Lucas looked at their joined hands then back at her beautiful face and asked, "You think so?"

Brooke nodded. "Yeah I do. Don't give up Lucas, never lose hope, the right person will come along when you least expect it."

"To be honest I think I already found her."

His lips intoxicatingly luscious closed over hers in a gentle sensual kiss, his tongue stroking and thrusting inside her mouth with such skill that it took her breath away. She broke the kiss, her eyes reading his.

"I think that I found the one too."


	5. Chapter five

"To be honest I think I already found her."

His lips intoxicatingly luscious closed over hers in a gentle sensual kiss, his tongue stroking and thrusting inside her mouth with such skill that it took her breath away. She broke the kiss, her eyes reading his.

"I think that I found the one too."

-x-

Before anyone knew it the trip was over and it was time to say their goodbyes.

"I don't know if this can go anywhere. I leave for New York tomorrow and once there I'm back to being a busy woman with barely enough time for family and friends as it is. Where would a relationship fit that? Where would it fit into my hectic lifestyle? I hate to admit that but it's the truth."

"So you don't want to figure anything out?"

Brooke sighed then sat at the table. "What's there to figure out? It was foolish of me to think that this could go any further than this trip."

"No it wasn't foolish at all. We can work. Just give us a real shot Brooke. Two weeks from now we'll meet at the River side Park in New York. Two o'clock. If you don't show I will have my answer."

-X-

Brooke landed in Tree Hill over an hour ago. Yes she was supposed to go to New York first thing but she decided to extend her vacation a week and spend time with her best friend Haley for her birthday. Of course Haley doesn't know that she was coming. She smiled and felt that wonderful feeling of coming home for the first time in years.

Brooke made reservations for a week long stay at the hotel here so she wouldn't have to crash with her deliriously happily married friend.

She hailed a taxi and told the driver the address to the hotel to drop off her luggage and then on to Haley's. It was a forty minute ride but she was finally in front of Haley's home aka Naley's place as she affectionately called them. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door and found a smiling Haley who ended up screaming her welcome as well as hugging her tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were in town?!" Haley asked after releasing her.

"What kind of surprise would it be if I let you know that I was coming?"

Haley dragged her into the house, "I'm so glad you are here! I missed you Tigger."

"I missed you too Tutor wife. So how are you and Nathan doing?"

"Um we are great actually. He's been very good to me and I try to be good to him."

Nathan crept up behind Haley then kissed her neck and said, "What do you mean try? You are good to me." he then grinned and greeted their guest, "Hey Brooke what brings you to our neck of the woods?"

"A mini vacation from my vacation." she said with a little laugh.

"Really? Sounds exciting. Wanna fill us in?"

Brooke grinned, "I'm not sure you can handle it. My adventure was pretty hot."

Haley looked at her husband and said, "This sounds more like girl talk so why don't you go over to your brother's and see about him. I heard he gets home today."

"Kicked out of my own house. I see I'm not wanted. I can take a hint wife."

Haley kissed his lips soothingly, "Oh you're wanted…just not for this. Tell Luke I said hi!"

"Will do. Later Brooke." he then took his car keys and left the house.

Haley turned to her best friend with a wide grin, "Okay tell me everything!"

"Well you know that I was having a hard time getting over Julian right?"

"Right."

"I booked myself a vacation on a cruise liner. But I had no idea that it was couples only so the beginning sucked as you could only imagine. But then I met this guy who was interesting and intense and hot. We spent two incredible weeks together having hot sex and getting to know each other and I ended up kind of falling for him. He said that he felt like he found the one…he told me that in two weeks from yesterday we should meet in New York at a specific time and place. If I showed then we can take our romance from there."

"Ooh that's so romantic!" Haley gushed with a smile, "So what's mystery guys name?"

Brooke grinned wistfully, "Lucas Scott."

Haley's eyes widened in shock. Who'd have thought that her best friend would meet and fall for Nathan's brother of all people on a cruise that they practically forced on him to get his inspiration back.

But then she smiled bright, "Brooke how long are you staying here?"

"I told you I was here for a week."

She nodded, "Good I miss my best friend."

-x-

"Oh my God what is he doing here?" Brooke asked her at the sight of her Lucas coming through the door an hour later.

Haley shrugged in a clueless way, "Flipped a coin in my head. Came up tails which was invite my brother in law over for dinner. Talk to the man. I'll be over there with my husband who happens to be his brother."

Brooke gaped at her friend as she walked away. Haley then went to Nathan as promised but had pointed in her direction.

And now Lucas was strolling towards her, an ecstatic expression on his face. He lifted her up easily and kissed the living daylights out of her, kissing her with excitement and passion and tenderness. Brooke melted, and kissed him back until the need for air intervened.

"I can't believe that you're here! How did you know that—"

"I didn't. I came to visit Haley and I had no idea that she was your Haley. But anyway I told her about our trip and mentioned your name and she called you here."

Lucas grinned at her, "God I'm so glad that you are here! I almost can't believe it. It's fate. Fate brought us together again."

Brooke giggled and smiled happily, "That had to be it. What else can explain this?"

"That means that you and I can give us a real chance."

Brooke nodded with a happy smile, "Looks that way…"

-x-

Two years later…

Brooke Davis Scott lounged on one of Haley's lounge chairs watching her husband talk with Nathan about his new romance novel Lovers Voyage a tale based loosely on the start of their romance. His third New York bestseller. Brooke read every single page and had literally attacked him and had her way with him more than she could count.

Which was why she was six months pregnant with their second child now.

"Mama!" One year old Jada said as she waddled her way over to Brooke. She had curly chocolate brown hair and her father's blue eyes.

She said as she lifted the toddler in her arms. "Oh my little bug! C'mere baby!" she then blew on her little stomach and earned a fit of giggles.

Lucas strolled to them with a happy smile, "How're my two favorite ladies doing?" he then kissed her protruding baby bump and said, "Hey little man…I can't wait to see you…"

"Dada!" Jada said with uninhibited joy, reaching out for him.

"Ladybug!" he exclaimed, tossing her up and catching her. He then kissed her chubby dimpled cheek, dimples she inherited from her stunning mother.

"Where's my kiss?" Brooke asked jokingly.

"Right here…" he then bent down and kissed her passionately and full of love.

Haley smiled as she looked at both of her best friends happy and in love. "Stop blinding my goddaughter!"

The married couple broke apart with a laugh. "Sorry Hales…Sorry Jada."

Lucas went to Haley and hugged her, "Hello My third favorite girl. And one of the people responsible for my happiness."

"You are so sweet. But I had help." Haley said with a wink. "And you and I both know that it was fate."

"Yeah…I don't think I can be any happier."

The end...

Sorry that its so short but I felt that it should end here. I hope you enjoyed it despite the shortness of it.


End file.
